Numerous types of filing/storage systems are currently in wide use in the business world. Such systems range from large automated warehouse storage systems in which storage and retrieval is under computer control, to the basic office filing cabinet.
Even the basic filing cabinet, however, tends to be bulky, difficult to move to new locations and often expensive. Most importantly, even the simplest filing systems currently in existence lack expansion flexibility, as they do not provide the ability to expand as filing needs increase without purchasing complete, additional units, which take up necessary space and add unnecessary expense to the cost of doing business.
It is, therefore, an object of the instant invention to provide a simplified filing system that is inexpensive and readily expandable as filing needs increase.
One simplified prior art filing system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,143, granted to Phillip Frederick on Oct. 5, 1965. In this system, there is provided a frame or cabinet, in the rear of which are fixed a predetermined number of rows of compartments, such rows being aligned laterally and vertically. Means are provided in the compartments for the storage of various items. Such storage means may be ordinary file drawers, or may be other means of storage.
Vertical posts are provided between some or all of the rear compartments serving as means for retaining horizontal tracks. Such tracks are secured to the vertical posts at points between the vertical rows of compartments. There is also provided a series of individual laterally moveable cradles in front of the rear fixed cradles, which are hung on the horizontal tracks. The number of laterally moveable cradles is less than the number of fixed compartments in each of the horizontal rows of compartments. Means are provided whereby the front cradles may be readily mounted onto the tracks and further means are provided for stabilizing the front cradles against accidental displacement.
Although this system was an improvement over the prior art in 1965, it still lacked the ability for rapid expansion and storage capability, and was relatively expensive due to the fixed cabinet arrangement and the relative massive system of tracks required for the moveable storage carriers.
It is, therefore, a further object of the instant invention to provide an inexpensive filing system that may be used with a self-contained stand alone aluminum structure, or may be mounted directly on the wall of a storage area, to provide a low cost and readily expandable filing system.